totheabandonedsacredbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 11
"The start of Troubles Ahead" is the 11th episode of the To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts anime. Summary Patria soldiers find a newly built New Patria fortress at Bold Creek before being sniped by Miles, the Incarnate Centaur. One week later, a council is held at Patria's capital. With the fortress, New Patria has a straight shot across the central mountains to the capital. The army is assembled to bring down the fortress. Claude interrogates Hank, certain he's with Cain. He wants to know what Cain is planning and what his brother is thinking, but Hank doesn't know. He's about to shift to torture when Schaal says they should work together for the same goal. When orders come in from the president to head to Bold Creek, Claude agrees as they have a more pressing problem. Hank is given a Coup de Grace uniform as they must hide he's an Incarnate from the other units they will be working with. They reach the joint camp and meet Colonel Martin Wall, who is in charge of the operation. Hank organizes a night raid, as not even Miles can accurately snipe in the dark, and so will charge in himself to terrify and scatter the enemy troops. Hank draws him into a Coup de Grace ambush and he is gunned down. Shockingly, Miles gets back up, wounds healing, and he tells Hank he's become much stronger, to the point of being immortal. Wall comments the following day his men thought they saw a second Incarnate fighting Miles, but laughs it off after seeing Claude's unease. Miles bandages a wounded soldiers' arm and is thanked by him. Cain, watching, is amused, and Miles shrugged that he did used to be a doctor. He doesn't see the problem with being a soldier now either. Whether he helps the wounded or kills the enemy he gets thanked, and it's quicker to kill the enemy. Schaal and Hank speak at night around a fire and Hank laughs, showing how much he's opened up. She tells him to come back alive. Patria attacks the New Patria fortress the following day, both sides taking casualties. At sunset, Mile shows himself, inflicting heavy casualties until a tripwire knocks him to the ground and Hank blows up his arm with his spear. Miles remembers being a battlefield surgeon. He saved wounded soldiers, only for them to be sent back to the front lines and killed, making him fear there was no point in what he was doing. When he was assigned to the Incarnates, he killed enemy soldiers and the Northern troops he saved thanks him. He concluded this was the right course. Miles's arm regrows and Hank's transforms as the sun sets. When the two Incarnates clash, Wall tells one of his men to bring out the secret weapon, confusing Claude. Characters *Hank Henriette *Nancy Schaal Bancroft *Liza Renecastle *Claude Withers *Gerald Corlani *Cain Madhouse *Miles Byron *Martin Wall Anime Differences *Five solders appeared and killed by Miles whereas in the manga, there were only two. *The explanation of Bold Creek was changed from narration to the character explaining the area. *The conversation between Schaal and Hank in the lookout was omitted. *Hank wears the Coup de Grace uniform earlier instead of wearing it during the camp. *Hank's transformation was skipped. *The trap that caught Miles was used by a net instead of a tripwire. *The conversation between Hank and Miles was shortened. *There was no rain during the battlefield. *The battle lasted longer than the manga. *Miles' entire backstory was slightly extended. *The Coup de Grace solders was added into the battlefield. *Hank uses his spear to blast Miles left arm instead of the canon fire. *Hank transforms into his incarnate form to fight Mines. That scene didn't happen in the manga.